Uchiha Sakura
by ItaBoricua
Summary: SasuSaku, Minor OCxSaku Sakura is engaged? Since when? And to who? All these questions running though Team 7's heads. Can Sasuke make everything better?


Hey peoples! I got some inspirational reviews on 'Marble Cake', so I decided to make another 1or 2 shot of this. Marble Cake is one of those stories that are better left 'not finished'. If I continue that, it will be boring. I actually think I might start 'The Best Years' tonight. ….. (Waits for Lee) LEE!

Lee: Hai, Suki-chan-sama?

Me: (shakes head) Just.Do.The.Disclaimer. Just because you're awesome, I can make you get married to a rock.

Lee: Eep, Suki-chan-sama doesn't own me or any Naruto characters! But she owns her OC's!

Me: Roll It! Did I mention this starts out as OCxSaku but it turns into SasuSaku, don't worry! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The long day of havoc started when Sakura got to the Team 7 Bridge. Everyone was 16 years old. Naruto, still a loud mouth, was actually taller than Sakura, and his muscles were toned from intense training. Sasuke, finally back from the gay snake man, had toned features, his hair had gotten longer, which meant his already long bangs framed his handsome face even more, was still the tallest, already deep voice got deeper, and so much more. However, the little blossom is the one that changed the most.

Haruno Sakura, the weak, little, fragile blossom, had grown the most. Sakura, the oldest of the team, was now the shortest, but she grew also. Her hair was still at about shoulder length. Her ability to fight had changed drastically also. She is the apprentice of Tsunade, the 5th hokage, and has almost surpassed her. Her feminine features have changed also. Her chest had firmed out as did her butt. Her voice isn't that high anymore, yet her piercing emerald eyes stayed the same. She is the most sought-after woman in all of Konoha.

She actually felt happy today, and she didn't know why. Was it because she spent a night with the girls last night? Nah. Was it that Sasuke was finally home? Maybe. Was it because she got engaged to Fujiwara Hiroshi just the week before? BINGO! We have a winner.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Sakura asked cheerfully putting her hand on the bridge. Naruto and Sasuke stared with awe.

"Where did you get that ring from Saku-chan?!" Naruto asked curiously.

"I didn't tell you?" Sakura asked.

"Tell us what?" It was Sasuke's turn to ask.

"She got it from me." Hiroshi said walking up to them. Sakura's eye's sparkled.

"Hey Hiroshi-kun!" Sakura smiled jumping into a hug.

"Yo, new dude! Who do you think you are, hugging Saku-chan?!" Naruto screeched, stomping over to them.

"First of all, my name isn't 'new dude' it's Hiroshi, and I'm Saki-chan's fiancé." Hiroshi growled. Sakura could sense the tenseness because no one was talking, just glaring. She couldn't take it anymore.

"WOULD YOU ALL TALK?! PLEASE?!" Sakura screamed. They all looked at her like she was some loose, killer animal on 2 legs.

"Saku-chan?! How could you marry that excuse for a ninja?!" Naruto screamed, frantically pointing at Hiroshi.

"Excuse me? But Hiroshi happens to be a very strong ninja!" Sakura fought back. She wasn't going to let anyone, especially Naruto, make fun of her fiancé.

"I have to agree with Naruto on this Sakura." Sasuke finally spoke.

**Inner Sasuke: No way that brown shag head is going to steal MY Saku-chan!**

Sasuke: No comment.

"Sasuke, you are taking Naruto's side?" Sakura asked with her lip quivering. She would have thought Sasuke would agree with HER not Naruto.

"I get it! None of you want me to be happy! Well-----"

(Lee comes running in.) "Naughty Naughty Sakura-san! Such bad words!"

With that Sakura stormed off.

"You see what you do?" Hiroshi yelled. "Now I've got to go make her feel better!"

"Instead of saying it, go do it!" Sasuke yelled he hated seeing Sakura mad.

Naruto was appalled seeing Sasuke so enthusiastic.

"If you won't do it, I will." Sasuke walked away to go search for the blossom.

**2 hours later** _**Somewhere else in Konoha……………………………**_

Sasuke heard a crying noise coming from the bench he left her on 3 years ago.

"Sakura you ok?" Sasuke asked seeing the damsel sitting on the bench with her feet up, hugging her knees and had her face buried in her legs.

"Miroyshiyrletsingonme!!!" (Hiroshi is cheating on me!!!) Sakura sobbed.

Sasuke gently pulled her head up and she said it again.

"Hiroshi-bastard is cheating on me! I saw him kissing Watanabe Ami!" Sakura screeched. "I knew this was going on, I just didn't want to believe it….I'm so stupid." Sakura confessed.

"No you're not. You are the smartest girl I know." Sasuke admitted, he has to swallow his pride this whole conversation.

"Really?" Sakura asked looking for some kind of emotion on his face. She saw… happiness and… embarrassment?

"Are you embarrassed?" Sakura asked. Sasuke blushed. Sakura smiled and Sasuke saw through her disguise. Sakura was toying with him! She'll see who'll be toying with whom!

Sasuke did the unthinkable. He pressed his lips on the little blossoms lips.

"Later U.S." Sasuke said as he walked away.

"U.S., U.S—Uchiha Sakura…" Sakura gasped.

"He thinks he's so slick… I'll get him back…" Sakura gave a naughty-ish smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That's a wrap! Sasuke seemed a little OOC, but he needed to, so it could fit. Trust me, if it's one thing I hate, its heavy OOC. Hope you like! **

**I love you all! Review please! Oh and also, 'Please Help Me' is lonely! R&R that too please! Thank you!**

**Sayonara! **


End file.
